


Cleaning day

by Catmint (witheredshores)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Boot Worship, Cock Rings, Collars, Discipline, Dom Severus Snape, Dom/sub, Edging, Established Relationship, Figging, Flogging, Handcuffs, I'm Going to Hell, Impact Play, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sub Harry Potter, What Was I Thinking?, basically 12k of dirty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witheredshores/pseuds/Catmint
Summary: The moment Severus stepped inside his home he was so shocked he couldn’t even blink. It looked like a hurricane had passed right in the middle of his living room. More like a Potter hurricane, the red and gold scarf thrown over the couch among what looked like a nest of used pants was proof enough. He sighed while placing his luggage on the floor and closing the door quietly behind him. He grabbed the messy pile of dirty clothes over the couch thinking, for three seconds, that he should clean it, Potter knew he was a clean freak. He frowned staring at the mess and dropped it at the corner of the couch taking a stroll in each room. A pile of books out of place and a bunch of socks at the study, surprisingly, at the kitchen there was only a few dirty dishes, but instead, there was a tower made of clean ones waiting to be put on their respective places. The bedroom was a fucking mess, blankets all over the bed, more clothes where the eye could reach, and stains of spilt coffee everywhere. Severus felt like committing murder.Harry was in for a very long punishment.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 13
Kudos: 262
Collections: Bottom!Harry, Mekallena, Sev





	Cleaning day

The moment Severus stepped inside his home he was so shocked he couldn’t even blink. It looked like a hurricane had passed right in the middle of his living room. More like a Potter hurricane, the red and gold scarf thrown over the couch among what looked like a nest of used pants was proof enough. He sighed while placing his luggage on the floor and closing the door quietly behind him. He grabbed the messy pile of dirty clothes over the couch thinking, for three seconds, that he should clean it, Potter knew he was a clean freak. He frowned staring at the mess and dropped it at the corner of the couch taking a stroll in each room. A pile of books out of place and a bunch of socks at the study, surprisingly, at the kitchen there was only a few dirty dishes, but instead, there was a tower made of clean ones waiting to be put on their respective places. The bedroom was a fucking mess, blankets all over the bed, more clothes where the eye could reach, and stains of spilt coffee _everywhere_. Severus felt like committing murder.

He finally walked back to the living room and took a seat at the couch waiting for his lovely husband. By the time Harry appeared it was already night. He walked inside and gave an awkward smile

'Oh! Sev? Thought you would come only by Monday' He looked nervously around already knowing how pissed of Severus should be, Severus smiled internally.

'I worked around the clock to make home earlier than intended and this is quite a messy welcome I get' Harry scratched his head.

‘I’m so, so sorry, the ministry is updating some laws regarding the Aurors and I’ve barely had time to sleep this week, I was going to clean everything up this weekend' Severus smile sent chills up Harry’s spine.

'Oh, yes Harry, I believe you will. How many times have I complained about all of this? Clothes thrown all over, shoes, socks, I found socks at the study desk'

'I know, I’m sorry' He slithered his way up Severus lap kissing his hooked nose, Severus only glared.

'I'm punishing you, you’re not talking your way out of this, not this time' Harry licked his neck. ‘I highly suggest that you take a bath and a good night of sleep'

‘Sev, you’ve been gone for a whole week' Soft hands were unbuttoning his robes.

‘Oh don’t misunderstand things please, I’ll fuck you, I will. I’ll fuck you hard enough that you'll forget your name' He felt Harry’s quick breaths on the soft spot of his ear. ‘But first I’ll punish you. Go take a bath, and go to sleep, it’s not a request' Harry opened his mouth, would he be punished now if he complained?

'Fine, you can spank me now and then we get to fuck. Please… I need you, I’ve been needing you for a whole week' Severus arched his eyebrows.

‘You think I’m this predictable? Go to sleep. As I said is not a request. We won’t be having sex tonight, this fucking mess killed the mood'

‘I’ll clean up, right now, I just need you' Severus tightened his jaw. They had a satisfactory relationship, but he hated when Harry argued, he liked his bratty husband but he also liked him being bratty while in his place. He definitely wasn’t in the mood for a punishment right now, and even though having sex tonight sounded great, he wanted to punish his husband, not show him he could talk Severus out of whatever he was machinating. Besides, it took four hours of him waiting for Harry to get home. He had plenty of time to think about his punishment, prepare what he needed and he'd also need his Pet hot and bothered. Severus sighed, waving his hand and revealing Harry’s collar. It was a work of art, a pale golden leather contrasting perfectly with the golden skin of his lover. It had his initials in gold at the front of it, under the letters was a hook for various purposes, attach a leash for example, which he loved doing.

For Harry, pet play wasn’t his favourite, but Severus did use it as a punishment a few times in the span of their relationship. When Harry felt like going beyond his comfort zone he would use it as a warm-up session, Snape did love watching him walk naked on all fours for a few minutes. But one thing both of them loved was to tie the leash while fucking, Severus could pull it just right, making to him a little harder to breathe and it drove Harry crazy making him come some hard to the point of almost passing out. Right now, when Severus revealed the collar, he hooked his finger around it pulling Harry away from his ear while also making a silent statement, he wasn’t up for discussion. Harry saw it in his eyes, Severus needn’t talk again, the green eyes just looked away and with a sigh, he left towards the bathroom.

Snape looked him disappear around the corner and he already missed the warm body of his lover. Who said punishments were tough only for the submissive was plainly daft. When he went to the bedroom Harry was already sleeping, his pink lips parted and breathing softly, hands curled under his pillow. Severus smiled fondly caressing his cheek. If he ever knew he and Harry would work so well together he’d invested on the brat much earlier. He kissed his forehead and laid down to sleep.

The following day was a Saturday, he had all the time in the world and so did Harry. He got up before him, as usual, and before he even placed the kettle to boil water, he cast a spell closing the floo network. They wouldn’t be taking any calls today. His husband was in for a rough day. His head ached when he entered the kitchen, he hated messes. He wanted to flog Harry, he wanted to cane his ass to a pretty vivid red until he cried and drooled begging for him to stop. Harry walked shyly to the counter grabbing his favourite mug that Severus put there, he filled it with tea for his husband and placed beside it a plate with scrambled eggs and toast. The collar was looking gorgeous on his neck especially since it was the only thing he was wearing. Severus loved it, there was something primal in being all dressed next to someone looking so open and vulnerable, it made him feel powerful, it made him feel in control and he was sure, by the way that Harry was trying to make himself smaller, it made Harry feel in the spotlight, vulnerable, like a prey.

Severus drank his tea slowly and ate slowly, all while staring at his gorgeous husband which green eyes couldn’t stop looking from one mess to another in their home as if trying to figure out how many slaps he would take for that. Severus threw one of his smiles and got up startling the boy. Harry put his mug down slowly. They hadn’t exchanged a word since yesterday and judging by that and the fact that his plate was only half-eaten, Severus’s knew what it meant, Harry was nervous and afraid of what was to come.

'Are you done with your breakfast?’ Harry nodded hurriedly. Getting up as graciously as possible. Severus stared at him from his toes to his hair, Harry endured his gaze while only folding and unfolding his hands beside him as if struggling not to move and cover himself up. Severus arched his eyebrow looking at his husband’s lovely dick, that always pissed Harry off. Not bothering to look at his face to see the annoyance in his eyes, he turned around.

‘Follow me' and Harry did, quietly and silently.

He entered their playroom not looking back to see if Harry was following. He looked at the black satin covers of the king-size bed. So many possibilities, there was a dildo on the bedside table and Severus looked from it to his husband who was awkwardly looking scared as pressed against the closed door.

'Busy enough at the Ministry to not tidy the house but not busy enough to not have fun by yourself, right?’ He looked at the plastic penis and at his face and Severus rejoiced on the look of despair and fear. He opened his mouth and Severus lift is index finger commanding him to shut up and so Harry did. Severus sat at the edge of the bed and picked up a cigarette from his pocket, Harry was still pressed against the door. He lit up the cigarette and taking a drag and exhaling it without pulling his eyes out of his Auror. ‘Did you slept well this night?’ He took his eyes off the floor and looked at him confused, he nodded after a few seconds.

‘Yes, Sir' Severus racked his eyes all over his body, he was dying to fuck him, but a very long punishment was in order first. Which was a pity, he was hoping to worship his pet, not punish him for not keeping the house clean.

‘Are you well rested I assume?’ Harry bit his lips looking at the floor, his whole body tense, he was scared of what Severus’s plans for him were. Good.

'Yes, Sir’ Severus arched an eyebrow at the half-hard cock. If his plans went smoothly that erection would die and come back at least ten times before he allowed Harry to come.

‘Tell me your safewords then' Harry looked at him once more, deep in his black eyes this time. It was their agreement, every time, before a session he’d ask Harry’s safeword and he’d say looking into his eyes so he’d be absolutely sure they were on the same page.

‘Nightshade if I can’t do it and want to stop’

‘And if you want me to pause or slow down?’ He took another drag, Harry moistened his lips.

‘Tuberose’ Severus nodded. ‘Tulip if I’m comfortable and want to keep playing'

'Come here' He walked like a starved puppy stopping in a halt in front of him, his hands by his side. Severus pushed him a little bit, he came too close, almost as if he was hoping he’d be permitted to sit on his lap. ‘Kneel, hands behind your head' and so he did, following his orders so smoothly that he didn’t resemble at all the headstrong Auror the Daily prophet loved to write about.

Severus looked with a cold, distant criticism at his pet's pose. He gave a soft kick on the insides of his thighs and Harry spread them further understanding the command. He analyzed it once more and silently took his left foot to his shoulder, his leather boots looked so good against his skin, he could jerk off to the sight of Harry on his knees, just like he was now. Pressing his heel against his trapezium he pulled his torso forward and down, in direction of his right foot.

‘Safeword?’ Harry looked from his right boot to his black eyes.

'Tulip' he said after a gulp. Severus took a drag pulling him down, his nose touching the shoelace of his boots.

He gave a timid lick over the toe box of his shoe. His legs were trembling and he was sure it was quite a strain to bend so low without the help of his hands. He wanted to fuck him, he wanted to grab him by the collar and fuck him until they both couldn’t speak anymore. His left foot was over Potter’s back, adding a little bit more weight for his body to sustain. He was such a strong Auror, he was proud of him every day. With that thought he caressed his husband’s hair, a quiet incentive for him to keep worshipping his foot, he looked good doing that.

Feeling motivated by the head pat Harry dragged his tongue from the collar to the outsole of his boot, circling it from his calf to his toe box again. Severus sighed looking pleased, he moved his left foot removing it from Potter’s back and placing his instep on his chest pulling him up. Harry lifted looking flushed at him, his cock hard between his legs. He dragged his left foot from his chest to his shoulder placing it there. Potter turned his head licking the side of his shoe, his green eyes fixed on his black ones. Severus smiled taking one more drag from his cigarette and banishing it. Faster than Harry was capable of noticing he removed his foot from his shoulder and grabbed his chin pulling his face closer to his and exhaling the cigarette smoke on his face. Harry coughed two times closing his eyes while pulling his face away from his. Severus put both his hands behind him reclining his weight on them and smiling devilishly at Potter. Blinking hard and eyes watering he looked at him quite furious. Severus knew he hated cigarettes.

'I didn’t ask for you to put a show while licking my boots' Harry moved his knees a little bit, probably uncomfortable from the position, his hands still behind this head and eyes still watering from the smoke. Just lovely.

‘You didn’t ask for me not to put a show either, _Sir'_ He called him sir with so much scorn that Severus wanted to flog him now even more than a second earlier. He smiled amused.

'Get on the horse' Harry looked in his eyes with trembling breath. He waved his wand, a hidden door opened and revealed a sort of bench.

‘The hard one?’ He looked from the furniture to Severus and got up walking slowly towards it, hands still behind his head. Severus was in love with Harry’s discipline. Who knew, after a long talk about safe play, and hard limits he’d be such an obedient, perfect sub. The chaotic boy from his potions class turned out the most perfect partner he could have imagined.

‘Yes, the hard one' He muttered fuck under his breath and climbed the sturdy hardwood furniture. It had what looked like a table for his torso to be laid down. His legs and arms could either be dangling to be tied up on the floor or on the foot of the furniture or, which was the case, Severus could attach supports on both sides to lock Harry’s legs and arms in a folded position.

He did everything silently, also locking a leash in Harry’s collar and tying it up on a hook in the horse right under the boy’s neck. He was in all fours but very tied up and immobile, his body could rest over the table but it wasn’t very comfortable since he hadn’t chosen the padded one for this particular day.

'Feeling sadistic, sir?’ Severus smiled slapping the boy's ass. Harry jerked not moving an inch and making a choking sound.

‘You have no idea' The thing about the horse, Severus thought while taking a walk around Harry and checking all the locks, was that it wasn’t precisely designed for men. His legs being firmly attached to the support made his whole body immobile, which meant that his torso has heavily pressed against the wooden surface which wasn’t comfortable and left no room for him to wiggle his hips or move them, which meant that the harder Harry got, the most uncomfortable it would feel. He turned out of Harry’s vision grabbing a bottle of lube. And placed it beside his bound, right leg.

He turned around crouching to look in the green eyes, he tried to look up but the leash held him back and he fell forward again. Severus caressed his hair.

'Tulip' He said without him asking, Severus only nodded and moved back out of his vision.

Harry jerked trying to scramble forward when the cold lube touched his ass. Severus only smirked inserting one finger, he’d wish to plunge all three but he was a week without fucking Potter. Remembering the dildo on the bedside table he plunged two more not finding much of a resistance.

'Oh fuck!’ He only moaned, his prostate being clinically and relentlessly caressed, it took half a minute for him start trying to shift positions over the furniture. Severus just wanted to climb that bench and fuck him relentlessly, as if repeating a mantra he kept thinking 'good things come to those who wait' Potter was squirming and moaning uncomfortably, but not knowing if he wanted to jerk off of his fingertips or into them. Severus kept working, touching his prostate without a break and after two or three minutes Harry screamed.

‘Tuberose! I’m going to cum' Severus slapped his ass hard, as hard as he could from the position. Harry wasn’t the most zealous of masochists. He was sure that slap was a turnoff. ‘Fuck! That hurt!’

‘Do warn me earlier so I don’t have to imprint my palm in your ass for you not to come. Did I tell you you’re allowed to come? This is a punishment Potter. You won’t cum until I say so'

‘It didn’t felt like a punishment ten seconds ago, Sir’ Severus picked up the flog from the closet. Even not being the most masochistic, Harry did had a high tolerance for pain. And in the right measure, he could make him pass out while orgasming. He hit his whole back answering his husband’s cheek with a flog. Harry jerked from the bite of the leather straps.

‘Feels like one now?’ three more flogs and there was sweat glistening at his lovely back. His skin red in certain places where the leather straps bit harder.

‘Yes, sir. It feels like I’m being punished' He said in a strangled breath. Severus smiled.

'safeword?’

‘Tulip, sir' He nodded to no one particular and kept the flogging, he didn’t hit hard like the first four times, they were light, barely a hint of his strength over them, it consisted mostly of the weight of the leather across his back and ass. Harry recoiled sometimes much more from surprise than from pain, Severus did this twenty or so times, his skin wasn’t any redder and, from the relaxed demeanour Potter had, he was sure he wasn’t hurting him, opposite of that, he got the boy to relax under a flog. He hit harder like the first time. If Harry wasn’t bound he’d have leapt to the other side of the room.

'FUCK!’ Throwing the flog at the floor he plunged his fingers on the tight ass once more, relentlessly caressing his prostate again, he was sweating much more now and he was certain it wouldn’t take long for him to beg for an orgasm. He wanted to work him up. He left his ass and went to shuffle inside the closet once more. He smiled wickedly.

‘We didn’t test this one yet. How about you having a go?’ He tried desperately to look back but the leash kept him in place.

‘What’s it?’ He hit the paddle over both cheeks, carefully because he was aware of how it hurt. But not that gently that it wouldn’t make the pretty green eyes tear up. ‘ _sir._ I’m sorry I forgot the sir, sir'

‘Pardoned’ he placed the paddle over Harry’s back and went to shuffle in a drawer, finding what he wanted. He smeared lubricant over it and shoved it slowly inside Potter’s arse, the squared base resting snuggly between his buttcheeks. Harry moaned loudly.

'Merlin this is torture. Please sir, please let me cum' Severus looked at his husband’s flanks. His grip on the sides of the support was so strong his fingertips were white. He scoffed turning the vibrator on, so softly that it was a caress over the boy’s prostate, not nearly enough to get him off.

'This is torture indeed' he hit the paddle once more, the vibrator shifting inside Harry and hitting his prostate harder, at the same time that infuriating pain burned his ass. Torn between beg for more and ask for mercy he only moaned and sobbed, not even caring if he was drooling now.

‘I’m sorry I didn’t clean up, sir' He was desperately trying to push back to get that vibrator deeper inside him but when the paddle came again giving just what he wanted he desperately tried to scramble forward to get away from that bloody thing.

‘Safeword?’ Harry took three deep breaths, certain he was crying already.

‘Tulip, sir' The vibrator just kept itself there, he was crying, because his ass was bloody burning after only three hits of the paddle but he was also as hard as a rock and he wanted that vibrator deeper and stronger. He wanted to cum’ and he wanted to cry because he couldn’t. And _finally,_ he was sure he was being punished and he was sure his husband was evil. 'Please let me come'

He closed his eyes clenching his buttocks, the unmistakable sound of a cane cutting through the air one second before it hit his butt wasn’t enough for him to prepare for the sharp pain. He screamed this time, and Severus hadn’t even used force. He could cut skin if he hit too hard with that, and he wasn’t sadistic to that point, the only time he drawled blood out of Harry was once he sub-spaced and Severus’s took too long to check with him. When he looked at the overall scene, Harry was bleeding around his cuffs. Severus dropped hard that day, he took care of Harry, he healed him, he pampered him, but he spent a month refusing to reenter any type of playing, he never dom-dropped that hard and he wasn’t willing to hurt Harry again and making another silly mistake such as not to notice cues.

‘Sir’ Severus corrected his brat’s last sentence with another cane across his ass. Harry jerked hiccupping begging to come, begging for him to stop. He was a mess. Severus dropped the cane picking the vibrator and moving it out of his hole only to shove it inside again, he moved it once more almost entirely out increasing the intensity of the vibrations. Harry squirmed trying to push it inside. Severus lowered it to the previous settings placing it inside him again. Harry groaned desperately.

He turned around crouching to look at the green eyes. He was crying, from what bit of torture, Severus was uncertain and so was Harry. The boy had drool all over his chin and his cheeks were so pink that it looked as if Severus slapped him in both cheeks. He looked delectable.

‘T-Tulip’ He just said it among a hiccup. He got up opening his fly and shoving his hard cock in that pretty mouth. He looked up sighing. A whole week without that mouth around his dick, he forgot how perfect it felt. He pulled Harry’s hair for him to lift his head more making it easier for him to shove his dick deeper, definitely a strain from the position the boy was tied up, and also because of the leash. Harry only closed his eyes moaning, his whole body desperately trying to jerk back as if he could make the vibrator up his ass more satisfactory if he could move an inch or two. Severus got tired of the boy’s desperate little jerks and pulled his head towards his dick, he gagged and his eyes watered but he started sucking Severus with more focus, paying attention to him instead of the vibrator up his ass. Severus smirked slowing down his movements and stopping. He started to slowly push forward intending to deep throat that marvellous mouth.

'Are you okay?’ Harry hummed an affirmative and Severus kept pushing until he was entirely inside that mouth. He moved again, barely pushing back, just an inch only to roughly push forward again. Harry moaned in protest, his eyes tightly shut and watering. Severus did it again, it only took four more rough pushes inside the tight, wonderful mouth of his husband for him to come deep inside his throat. He made sure Harry had swallowed each drop before pulling his limp cock back. His whole face was flushed, he was breathing hard. His back and ass were red and he was still moaning desperately to come. Severus pulled his pants closed patting the boy’s cheek who looked hopefully at him.

Severus went towards a drawer waving his wand, the cock ring over there vanished and from Potter’s moan, it was tight in the base of his dick now.

'Fuck, Snape please let me cum’ Snape stopped looking over all their toys and looked at Potter’s ass. ‘ _SIR_! I called you sir. Oh fuck, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Sir’ Snape pulled the vibrator in and out three times shoving it inside him roughly on the third, Harry squirmed and screamed begging for more. Severus put a blindfold over the green eyes and left quietly to the kitchen. He hummed inside the refrigerating cabinets finding what he wanted. He’d put it there the previous day when he had a whole afternoon in the middle of a messy living room to plan this punishment. He walked back to the playroom sighing with the view. Harry looked gorgeous and _so_ _uncomfortable._

‘Please, sir. Please' He was squirming more vigorously now. The cock ring was probably being cruel.

‘Your punishment is not even halfway through Potter. I'm making sure you remember this day when you leave your dirty socks over the study table. You’ll think twice or even thrice before messing up anything again' He walked to Harry’s face pulling off the blindfold and crouching to his eye level. Harry blinked a few times adjusting to the light change. ‘Can you sense this smell?’ Potter frowned still trying to jerk to the vibrator.

'Sir?’ He sniffed for a few seconds as if trying to locate where the smell came from. ‘Ginger?’ Severus only smiled petting the dark locks. And pulling his right hand out of his back revealing a perfectly carved ginger root in the shape of a buttplug. Harry widened his eyes. _'Sir?!’_

‘It’s called figging. Very useful in spanking sessions as you’re already familiar with. Remember the burn in your asshole when you clenched your but after a whip?’ Harry nodded slowly looking pointedly at the ginger root. 'Safeword' Harry lowered his head staring at the floor. He was sweating, and he was tense. Severus was smiling. He looked up again staring in his eyes.

'Tulip, sir' Severus combed his fingertips among the dark locks.

'You look so gorgeous right now, you should see yourself. I almost feel like leaving you here all tied up for me to enjoy.’ He pulled out the vibrator increasing the intensity and shoving it inside Harry, he moaned higher begging for release. Turning it off Severus threw it aside. And with a quick wave of his wand, he removed the lube from Potter’s ass. 

‘The thing is that lube can act as a blocker from the ginger root oils. It won’t work if you have your whole ass lubricated like that' He sucked two of his own fingers wetting them as much as possible and smearing them at the boy’s entrance. Harry moaned again with the touch and without wasting time Severus placed the root inside the boy’s ass. ‘I want you to use your safeword whenever this becomes too much. Do not use it just because you’re uncomfortable, use it only and if only you can’t handle the pain'

'Yes Sir’

‘What’s your safeword if you can’t talk?’ Severus asked while looking over another set of drawers.

‘I cast orange sparks with my fingertips' Severus nodded placing himself in the eyesight of the boy showing him a leather black ballgag and without waiting for permission placing it in Harry’s mouth and locking it behind his head. ‘This way you won’t call me Snape again' Harry moaned loudly, the sound different from usual because of the object in his mouth. Severus wanted to come once more just from that sight. He unlocked the boy’s arms and legs with a wave of his wand and, by hand, untied the leash from the iron loop of the furniture.

‘Kneel. Legs apart, hands behind your head’ Harry hurried to obey, a slight pained moan came out of him and Severus smirked looking at his lovely clenched ass. He waved his wand, a shiny silver object flying to his hands. Severus knelt in front of Harry showing him the clover clamps, he loved those, Harry groaned recoiling, Severus arched an eyebrow but no orange sparks showed up. He placed them, one on each nipple, Harry moaned and squirmed but his hands never left his head. The chain uniting both clamps was glinting with the light and Harry looked gorgeous. Severus picked the boy’s cock, a little bit flaccid for the lack of stimulation but it took only two jerks for it to get rock hard again and Severus smirked.

He touched the ball gag dipping a finger between the ball and Harry’s lips, his index caressing his soft tongue, drool ran over Harry’s chin and Severus' hands.

‘Drooling like a fucking baby. Can’t even swallow properly with this pretty mouth spread open like this can you?’ Harry moaned closing his eyes, his hips jerking forward on the air. Severus got up picking the leash that was gathered over the floor ‘Walk with me pet' He knew Harry didn’t like pet play that much. But he got the boy so worked up that he wasn’t surprised when he scrambled forward on all fours crawling beside him, his ass up. As if he was a really good pet Severus would change his mind and fuck him fast. He pulled Harry by the leash guiding him to the living room. The mess of cups and clothes made him smirk, Harry was still on his knees beside him, eyes watering probably from pain on his ass and nipples, however, his cock was still hard and the head a deep colour red.

Severus unhooked the leash from the collar putting it inside the pocket of his robes. He moved to the couch and sat. Harry was still kneeling where he left him.

'Here are the rules. You’ll clean the living room. Just like this, naked, with a ginger root up your ass, gagged, and with nipple clamps bothering you. I won’t hear you begging for mercy, for obvious reasons’ He paused looking smugly at his husband’s face, he looked angry, the ball gag was beautiful in his mouth. ‘The faster you clean, the faster you’ll be done with this mess you made yourself' Harry looked as if he’d cry while committing a murder. 'You have your safeword, if it gets too much, you use it. Show them to me' Harry squirmed again looking at his nipples and frowning, he raised his left hand as orange sparks were conjured from his fingertips. Severus nodded. ‘I’ll be watching you the whole time, you won’t use magic. You made this mess with your hands, you clean it with your hands. Get up and come here' He got up slowly at if afraid of moving and placed himself in front of Severus. He pulled the boy to his lap licking and kissing his neck. ‘After the living room, you’ll go clean up the bedroom, same rules. I’ll let you rest between one room and the other.’ He jerked his husband’s cock who was getting more and limper each phrase that came out of Severus’s mouth. Getting him all worked up again, Harry started to move his hips over Severus’s searching for friction. ‘Harry, go clean. When you’re done I’ll give you what you want' He didn’t listen immediately and Severus reached the boy’s ass jerking the ginger root there, He squirmed and moaned painfully and leapt off of his lap. Severus smiled picking the potions weekly magazine over the coffee table and started reading. ‘Do not drool over the furniture' the boy looked crossly at him wiping the drool over his chin with his own arm.

Severus was halfway through a very interesting article regarding dragon's blood when Harry knelt a few steps away from him. His hands were shaking and the hair at his nape was damp. Severus arched an eyebrow placing the magazine over his lap to conceal the bulge in his pants. Seeing his pet like that was all the turn-on he’d ever need.

'Troubles in paradise?’ He looked over his shoulder, face flushed and eyes watering. The only obvious sound was his deep, fast breathing. ‘Safeword?’ Harry looked back to the pile of clothes over the armchair and slowly got up, his legs were trembling and his ass cheeks tensioned with the movement. He flinched moving his right hand to touch the base of the ginger. Severus scoffed picking his magazine up once more, his husband picked up the dirty clothes and took it to the laundry hamper. Severus lift his eyes looking around, barely five minutes passed and the room was already looking much more habitable.

Potter was a messy little thing, he came back picking up the collection of dirty mugs over the coffee table, his eyes seemed to be in a species of limbo, lost between shooting daggers at him or looking pliantly. He walked off almost running to the kitchen and leaving the mugs there. He came back kneeling beside him, hands behind his head. Severus closed his magazine not paying any attention to his husband, his eyes roamed the living room. No scattered shoes, no dirty mugs over any surface, the pile of clothes gone. He arched his eyebrow over the messy state of his bookshelf, books piling up sloppily over the side table, a few pulling halfway through dangling dangerously as if it would fall at any moment.

Harry followed his gaze and groaned, drool running down his chin. He wiped it with his arm looking annoyed. Severus reclined over the couch more comfortably and resumed his reading. Potter got up in a spurt and hurried to tidy the bookshelf. When he was done he came back and knelt beside him again Severus hooked the leash on his collar again and got up, pulling him to the playroom once more. He followed him on his fours. Severus left him kneeling by the door and walked over to the drawer picking up the blindfold he’d used earlier. He walked back to his lovely submissive and placed it around his eyes. He removed the ball gag and banished it to the bedside table. Harry moaned painfully moving his jaw trying to relax the tensioned muscles again.

‘That bookshelf was you that messed up' Severus looked drearily at Potter. He unclasped both nipple clamps at the same time and Harry's body jerked as he creamed from pain.

'FUCK! Ow shit' His hands trembled behind his head and Severus only kicked the insides of his legs feeling peeved, he liked them spread wide. Harry followed his cue spreading them.

‘That was for the lack of respect. I messed it up looking for an important book I needed' He took a pause while walking behind the boy. ‘I didn’t organize it because I was already late for my Portkey. It happened last week, Potter, before my trip' He crouched pulling the ginger root off his ass. Harry tensed his whole body, sweat glistening over his back. There was a welt from where the cane hit him and Severus caressed the tender skin softly. He slapped his butt cheek, hard.

‘Shit!’ the boy jerked forward, his hands moving from his head to his front, falling on all fours. He took a deep breath and went back to the previous position.

‘How many times did I cleaned up your mess? Are you really casting complaints about a bookshelf that took you two minutes to organize? A bookshelf that you had a whole week to do it?’

‘Sorry, Sir’ Severus turned around looking at the slumped shoulders, he did look as if he was sorry. He combed the dark locks and caressed his cheek. The boy looked upon his general direction, head inclining towards his hand.

‘Get up' He used his hands to stand on his feet this time. Severus made no comment about the lack of graciousness. He picked up the leash dangling from his neck to his mid-thigh and unhooked it from his collar once more. His hands brushed the very dead cock and Severus smirked trying to imagine how many seconds it would take to get it hard once more. He pulled Potter over the bed laying him down on his back. He looked like a starfish, Severus waved his wand summoning wrists and ankle restraints. He tied up Potter like that. Spread wide, his legs and butt dangling off the bed. He’d have to use his legs strength to keep himself in place or his body would pull him down and cause tension around his bound wrists. Just perfect.

Severus jerked his cock precisely three times to get him hard again. Just the absence of the butterfly nipple clamps and the presence of a blindfold and cuffs was enough to get him half-hard once more. He summoned the lube bottle smearing it around his fingers and plunging it inside the boy’s ass.

'Is it burning?’ Harry moaned jerking towards his fingertips.

'No, sir. It feels really good. Can I cum now?’ Severus removed his fingers and walked off to stare at Potter from a distance. He moved his head around as if trying to capture any sound that could give away Severus position. His hips were softly jerking the air. ‘Sir?’

The flogger flew to his hand from the floor beside the horse, where he threw it on their play earlier. He moved silently closer, Harry’s sharp eyes picked up the softest taps of his boot and he turned his face towards him. Severus ran the leather straps from the insides of his thigh over his cock to his belly and chest. Harry moaned exhaling only a puff of breath.

‘Shit, you love this thing' Severus hit his chest, the leather straps biting in his sensitive nipples, Harry jerked with a yelp _'Sir_. If you just waited for me to finish I’d call you sir every single sentence, Sir' Severus smiled flogging his belly softly. Harry moaned painfully.

'No you wouldn’t’ He let out one those smiles, the wicked ones. Severus hit the flogger in the insides of his thighs.

'SHIT, that hurt. Please, Sir, please let me come'

‘The bedroom is still a mess, so is the study, the kitchen. You clean up just the living room and think you’ve worked hard enough to win an orgasm?’ he hit the flogger once more at the same place of the last stroke. This time softer, his skin was already a nice shade of pink. So pretty.

‘I’ll clean up, Sir. Please let me come. I promise I’ll clean up with my tongue' Severus gave a short laugh. The things he’d say while begging.

'Not yet, pet' He waved his wand untying the boy. ‘I’m in the mood for a good impact play now. What do you say?' Harry sat up touching his blindfold as if he’d remove it. He moved his hands towards his cock masturbating himself, he gave three jerks and sighed frustrated.

‘What the fuck is on this cockring?’ Snape grimaced, one week without putting Potter on his place and he forgot a bit of his discipline. Potter smirked.

‘Is this you trying to provoke me? Did you like what I did in the living room? Or should I up my game? Maybe weights on the nipple clamps? Maybe that buttplug you can never walk more than five feet with it inside you? Or should I cane you good and hard so you can remember your place?’ The provocative smile died on Potter’s face.

'I'm sorry, sir. I won’t forget to call you sir again' He jerked his cock again moaning disgruntled. ‘Seriously what is on this cock ring? I feel like I could have cum like five times but this bloody thing just won’t let me. _Sir'_ Severus smirked.

‘Just a well placed charm that damps your libido every time you’re a second from orgasming' Harry gave up touching his cock, his hips still unconsciously jerking. ‘Impact play Potter?’ Harry groaned recoiling.

‘It hurts and you already did impact play today my butt is burning. I want to come, sir' Severus arched an eyebrow.

'That was a warm-up. Safeword?’ Harry sighed getting on his knees before his feet, his mouth inches away from his bulge.

‘Tulip, Sir’ he pulled the collar by the hook and Harry got on his feet following him blindly.

Severus pulled the X-cross from the wall tying Harry up on the equipment. Harry groaned already knowing where he was. His hips were unconsciously trying to fuck the wood in front of them and Severus smiled.

He flogged the boy’s back and butt softly for the first hits. Increasing strength over time and changing patterns. His back was already a pretty pink colour by the time Severus grabbed a paddle, this time a leather one, much softer on the blows. Harry clenched his buttocks on the first hit and that made Severus furious, he liked to slap him when he was limp, every time he clenched and recoiled Harry was avoiding being hit on the exact way Severus planned. He kept the paddle a few blows until his butt was red and warm to the touch. Harry wasn’t even screaming yet.

He dropped the paddle and moved his hand around to touch his cock, it was rock hard.

'Enjoying it?’ He whispered close to his his ear, Harry shivered.

'I want to come, sir' Severus scoffed summoning once more the same vibrator he’d put in his ass earlier. He turned it on, full potency and placed it inside Potter’s ass just pressing his prostate. Harry jerked, moaned, begged and _finally,_ he started crying while begging. Severus grabbed the previous wood paddle, their newest acquisition.

He hit once, not the softest of blows. Harry screamed, sweat drops running freely over his back. As he jerked the vibrator moved inside him and he moaned right after the scream. Severus touched his cock and Harry jerked himself on his hand still begging for the cock ring to be removed.

‘Safeword?’ He flipped the paddle over his hand waiting, allowing the boy to please himself in his fist.

‘Tu-Tulip, fuck. Oh my god' Severus removed his hand and Harry sobbed, choking and hiccupping. He looked gorgeous.

He hit the paddle a few more times, each jerk and scream followed by a moan from the vibrator inside him. Severus knew which game to play with his husband. Harry not being the hugest masochist, Severus only needed to give him pleasure while giving him pain. The secret for a nice play with Harry was to always proportionate a good measure of both pleasure and pain. If he increased pleasure at the same rate that he increased pain the boy could go on for hours, his high pain tolerance was a help bonus too. Only a few times Severus went to his limit because at the beginning of their relationship Harry was a determined little shit who refused to safeword, on those occasions, he just passed out when he was done and allowed to cum, it was glorious. Of course, he’d always had to be careful, the times he’d played with Harry like that were always the easiest ones for him to enter sub-space. He hit again making the boy squirm in his bindings. Severus checked his wrists and ankles. He was fine.

Summoning the cane once more, he hit him, the sound of cutting air warned Harry but he was already limp enough to not bother clenching his buttocks anymore. He just took it moaning painfully.

'Safeword Harry?’ Harry moaned and choked. Severus looked worried for a second and pulled off the vibrator inside him.

‘TULIP, fuck, tulip. Please Sev. Please let me cum, I can’t take anymore.’ Severus shoved it back in and fucked him with it a few more times. Putting it inside his ass again, he resumed his caning. He didn’t need to hit hard to cause pain, that thing was quite vicious by itself and the red lines forming over Harry’s butt were proof enough. Harry was crying and begging, coherent words long gone. Severus removed the vibrator and caned him two more times. Not trusting himself with wandless magic he waved his wand and released Potter who practically fell towards him.

He caught him carrying him to the bed. He kissed his neck, jaw, licked and sucked his nipples. It took at least ten minutes for him to come down his high and angle his body forward towards his. Severus removed the blindfold looking at his face, he was blinking to adjust to the light. He focused on Severus face, the pink cheeks from crying and blood-red lips from biting made him look delectable. Harry was moving under him like a snake, his whole body begging to be fucked.

‘I’ll give you a few options. You can rest more, we can proceed to the bedroom for you to organize it, or you can have my dick up your ass, however, you’re not coming yet' Harry groaned at the last sentence. His eyes were begging to be fucked, but his whole body language was desperate about the whole orgasm denial thing.

‘The sooner I clean up, the sooner I’m allowed to come right?’ Severus smirked.

‘If you do a good job tidying up. And do call me Sir, pet. I’m not in the mood to whip you anymore beyond what I just did’ Harry moaned while moving his dick towards his bulge. Severus wanted so bad to fuck him, a whole week far away from him wasn’t healthy.

‘Sorry, sir. Let’s go to the bedroom. I’ll clean up' Severus lift off the boy’s body.

‘You looked so gorgeous on the X-cross. After such a nice behaviour I’m willing to be more lenient with you. I’ll let you choose your garment this time.’ He summoned the previous butterfly nipple clamp and a clothespin-style one, it could be a little bit less cruel on the pinching if Severus didn’t screw it tightly but this one had weights attached to it. Harry groaned looking from one to the other and picking the previous one. 'But you hate these' Severus said with scorn lacing his voice.

'The other has weights, Sir. Can't I have a regular one?’ Severus answered placing the butterfly clamps over his nipples like earlier. Harry closed his eyes biting his lips. ‘Oh fuck. Can I change to the weighted ones? Wait don’t touch it, it hurts like a bitch when you remove then, just leave it, sir' Severus nodded licking his neck and biting the boy’s ear. He had tears in his eyes already. 'Sir, I don’t know if I can clean the whole house without coming, please fuck me, please'

'Not yet pet, do you want your safeword?’ Harry huffed, looking away from the black eyes and started to masturbate himself once more. ‘Hands behind your head pet' Harry actually whimpered but obeyed him. Severus summoned back the ginger root watching a shiver run down his husband’s body, he summoned from the drawer one of their butt plugs collection. It was big, really big. Big enough to be uncomfortable while walking. Still wasn’t the one he threatened Harry with, that one his husband could only crawl with it inside his ass without crying. However, it was still big and it had a remote control so Severus could turn on the vibrations.

Harry moaned picking up the plug. He turned around without the need for a command and fell forward, face pressed against the mattress hands covering his head and his ass up. Severus touched his erection, getting himself in check to not fuck the boy now _'good things come to those who wait’_ he repeated it three times inside his head. Before summoning the lubricant bottle and smearing it over the large plug. Harry squirmed and moaned uncomfortably, his moans getting louder the more it stretched his ass. Severus waved his wand and the boy almost jumped out of his skin

'Fuck! What was that?’ Severus smirked.

'A cooling and heating charm I put on it' He waved his wand once more and Harry squirmed.

'My ass is burning, I don’t want this thing. You tricked me, I want the ginger, I want to change' Severus slapped his ass watching it burn pink once more. Harry sobbed.

‘Not open for negotiation, not in the mood for disrespect. Remember your place pet, You chose this yourself' Severus made his point of no argument by placing the ball gag back over his mouth. Yanking him up by the collar, Harry made a choking sound. He locked the leash back and pulled him out of the bed, Harry moved slowly, probably the stretch of the butt plug was being almost too much. He smirked watching the boy sink on his knees and crawl behind him towards their bedroom. He moaned and squirmed while going up the stairs and halfway through Severus pushed the button on the buttplug controller turning it on, setting it on the maximum. Harry slumped forward almost falling, he moaned loudly and one hand moved to jerk his cock. Severus, throwing at Potter an enraged look, pushed the leash and Harry’s hand went back to the stairstep in order to balance his body avoiding to fall face forward. Harry was a moaning, drooling mess by the time they reached the bedroom.

Severus unhooked the leash from his collar again and ordered the boy up, legs trembling and spit all over his chin, he moved slowly to the pile of clothes gathered over the floor and started to fold them. Severus sat over Harry’s side of the bed, among the mess of unfolded blankets, looking for a distraction while his squirming submissive cleaned up the mess. He looked at his side of the bed and frowned recognizing one of his sweaters over there. He touched it, looking at Harry’s trembling back while placing the scattered clean clothes back in the hangers. Severus grabbed the sweater sniffing it, it had his smell. He smiled looking endearingly at his sub's back. Harry knelt down jerking his cock and moaning, he looked over his shoulder, his face was blotched red from tears. Severus smirked waving his wand and setting the charm to a constant soft burn. Harry jerked moaning in pain and pleasure since the thing hadn’t stopped vibrating since the stairs.

‘The sooner you’re done here, the sooner I’ll allow you to rest' He waved his wand again giving his poor pet a rest, the cool feeling of the charm working now and soothing the previous uncomfortable heat. He pressed the control settings diminishing the intensity of the vibrations. Harry relaxed a little bit, there were still tears on his eyes but he resumed his work, only little moans and grunts when the chain of his nipple clamps moved whenever he moved his arms, which was very often. Harry was already halfway done with the whole bedroom and now cleaning the coffee stains over the bedside table, when he crawled over his legs, eyes pleading, face sweating and looking in such pain that Severus felt _almost_ sorry for his husband.

'Safeword?’ He shook his head squirming and moaning uncomfortably while touching the base of the butt plug. ‘Did it started freezing your ass already? I thought you’d appreciate to cool down' He looked at Potter’s cock, limp once more. He sighed waving his wand making the charm heat his insides again, Harry sighed in relief placing his damp forehead over his shoulders and wiping his drooled chin. Severus smirked picking up his face over his right hand and licking where he’d just wiped. ‘How are the nipple clamps? Orange for me take them off, purple if you’d like me to ask a few minutes later or blue if you can handle it until the end' Harry took a deep breath, taking a while to answer it, purple sparks flew all around them both. Severus nodded caressing the damp hair, he pulled a few strands pulling the boy’s head back and exposing that lovely neck. Severus licked it right above the collar, biting on the right places making Harry desperate for more. He masturbated the boy, he was desperately clutching his hand trying to set a desperate pace, cock rock hard once more. ‘

Hands over your head' he obeyed, lifting them over his head looking like a surrendered picture of a god. He picked up the controller again setting the vibrations on the maximum once more. Harry opened his eyes as if he’d cum at that same second and sighed in pure discomfort when his orgasm didn’t arrive. Severus let go the boy’s hair and crossed his arms. ‘Aren't you planning to resume your cleaning?’ Harry wiggled his hips desperately.

‘Do you want me to make this pretty thing in your ass hotter?’ He yelped getting up and starting folding the blankets thrown around the bed. He took longer in the bedroom than in the living room, which made sense because it was the most messed up place in the whole house.

He did change the vibration settings three more times between maximum and such a weak setting that only annoyed and made Harry grunt. He played much more with the charms, a good warm feeling for a few minutes, others a cool relaxing sensation and other times, he made Harry tremble, waver and cry with a scorching burn very similar to the ginger when he clenched his ass, he looked gorgeous the whole time. Purple sparks flew twice when Severus asked if he was comfortable and he watched Harry intendedly, ready to banish everything if orange sparks flew around. By the time he was done, he just sank to his knees waiting for the leash while silently crying and looking pleadingly for Severus to take him to the playroom and give him a break of such a sensory overload.

Severus walked back with him, he asked for a safeword but Harry didn’t show any sign of willingness to break. He still worried about his husband’s hard limits, even after so many conversations and readjustments. Harry hated to make them stop, he would always push a little further, a little more, refusing to break and give up a scene. Severus always checked Harry constantly and all over because even if bleeding he would hardly call Nightshade. He did say the words a few times, Severus kissed him and complimented him for saying his safeword, for defining his limits and not pushing beyond them. Harry only learned to use them more often after his Dom drop. He realized how bad Severus felt when Harry got seriously hurt in a scene and so he became more conscious about his own attitudes. But still, Severus knew his husband and knew he had a very hard time while dealing with giving up and admitting he couldn’t do what Severus ordered.

He caressed his back and removed the leash when they reached the door. Harry lifted his torso placing his hands behind his head, his legs now spread wide, the way Severus liked. He smirked realizing his sub dropped the bratty attitude. He would play nice and obedient now, trying to conquer more of Severus’s lenience. He removed the ball gag and the boy moved his jaw from one side to the other only moaning from discomfort. Severus turned the vibrations at their maximum once more making him squirm and sigh but no complaints came from his mouth. He removed one clamp and Harry screamed and hissed from the pain. Severus let the free clamp fall, the chain attaching both clamps pulled his left nipple down.

‘FUCK!’ He said nothing more and took shallow quick breaths waiting for Severus to remove the other one. He turned around leaving the clamp dangling there, the weight of the chain making the clasp just a little bit tighter. He pushed the boy forward placing his head on the floor, ass up. He reached the butt plug base and pulled it out slowly, Harry gave the longest moan. Purple sparks flew and Severus stopped. ‘It hurts, am I bleeding?’ Severus looked back to his ass.

'You're fine pet. Want me to put it back on? Harry did nothing, he just took deep breaths.

'No, take it off. Please master, please take it off' Severus looked at his head pressed against the floor.

‘Master?’ He hummed appreciatively tasting the syllables over his tongue. He pulled out the plug slowly and carefully placed two fingers inside his sub pulling then out. Harry hummed and relaxed once the plug was out his body. He pulled his fingers out.

‘You’re alright pet. No bleeding. It hurt because your ass is too tight. We should try fisting another day' Harry squirmed as if afraid of Severus words. He didn’t put a fight for long and after a second he stood still, waiting for another command. Severus let go of the boy’s small back and stood up again. Harry lifted his torso once more placing his hands behind his head, legs wide. Severus hummed approvingly at his husband’s position and removed the other nipple clamp without ceremony. Harry screamed and his green eyes shone from tears but he said nothing.

‘Over the bed pet' He got up hurriedly and walked to the bed laying face down right in the middle of it. Legs and arms spread wide. Severus waved his wand and the leather cuffs he used earlier attached themselves to his wrists and ankles once more. 'Safeword?’’

'Tuberose. I don’t know if I can take the edging anymore, sir' As in cue to his words he moved his hips looking for friction against the mattress. Severus nodded silently.

'Do you want to be fucked?’ Harry moaned with only the sound of his voice asking him that.

‘Yes, please, sir' He arched his back, Severus touched the bulge on his pants and squeezed it slightly.

'Do you think you've earned the prize of my cock up your ass?’ Harry looked pained.

'I'd like to think so, sir. But I know you have really high standards so I guess that, in your opinion, I don’t deserve your cock' Severus smiled.

‘I couldn’t have said it better' He summoned the blindfold placing them over Harry’s eyes. A white candle flew to his hand and he lit it up casting fire from his fingertips. The smell of sandalwood invaded his nostrils.

‘I can lick your boots again if that will make you think I deserve to be fucked, Sir’ Severus only sat by Harry’s right ride. His leg touching his ribs. ‘What’s this smell?’ Severus lifted the candle over his husbands back letting a few drops fall over him 'OH SHIT! Oh, fuck! Is this wax? Oh my god, my back's burning. Smells really good though' Severus hummed in agreement letting a few more drops fall off, Harry kept his mouth shut this time. His back was wavering beautifully under the wax drops.

‘It’s a massage candle, sandalwood scented. Did you like it?’ Harry’s back wavered once more.

‘It burns when it falls over my back. Feels good after' Severus hummed rotating the candle in his hands for the wax to melt evenly. A few more drops fell over Harry’s back.

'It's not burning you, it has a low melting point. If I touch your back now, the friction of my hands would turn it into a massage oil' Harry moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure. Severus lowered the candle height letting the drops fall closer to his skin. He squirmed and squealed trying to get away from the burn. ‘I treat you well for five minutes and you forget good manners. You didn’t call me sir on the last sentence' He moaned in pain.

 _‘Sir._ I’m sorry my head is fuzzy I really want to come' Severus blew the candle placing it over the bedside.

‘Shush pet. There’s still the kitchen and the study' He climbed over Harry’s back and started to massage it. The muscles tensed under his touch at first but relaxed a little bit after not sensing a threat.

‘Sir, I can’t. I thought I could but I can’t. Please let me cum. I can clean up after I come. I promise' Severus' hands worked unknotting the muscles of his back. He realized that Harry was tense and sore over his shoulders, he must have worked nonstop this week to get this much stress build-up.

'After I fuck you and allow you to come, you’ll need aftercare. You will come down of this high and will be too drained to lift a finger. We can place a bet over the chance of you passing out when I allow you an orgasm' Harry moaned melting under his fingers.

'This feels really good, sir' He moved his hips trying again to get off against the mattress.

‘I improved the properties of this particular candle. Sandalwood is a natural aphrodisiac, I altered its composition mixing with other oils increasing it’s arousing properties. Combined with a few potion ingredients, it can not only act as an aphrodisiac through smell but it can also be absorbed through the skin if properly massaged and causing a much more effective arousal' He kept massaging Harry’s back while talking.

‘You’re a sadistic asshole sir' He moaned pulling against his handcuffs 'Please let me touch myself' He pulled again, hips moving desperately searching for some release.

‘After calling me an asshole?’ Severus kept massaging his shoulders, his own erection was killing him. He might have overdone the power-up of the aphrodisiac, it was affecting him quite enough and he only touched it with his bare hands. Poor Harry, had it all over his back. ‘would you prefer more flogging instead of a nice, relaxing massage?’ Harry moaned loudly squirming, sweating and shivering.

'Sir, please. Please' Harry hiccupped as if in pain. Severus stopped caressing his shoulders.

‘Safeword?’ Harry only moaned and squirmed, words forgotten. ‘Harry, focus, safeword if you can’t take it' Orange sparks flew at once hitting Severus on the face, they felt like a warm caress. He waved his wand at once, the four chains attached to his cuffs falling in a thud on the ground.

He flipped Harry at once over the bed pulling the blindfold off his eyes. His eyes were shining from tears, there was drool over his cheeks. His green eyes were rolled up and his mouth wide open letting out moans and only puffs of breath. Severus pulled off the cock ring and Harry screamed coming at once, semen spurting all over his stomach and Severus hands.

He moaned at the sight, Harry was too far gone at his own orgasmic bliss but his cock was still rock hard and showing no signs of going down. He opened his pants holding his husband’s limp legs and sinking himself in that tight ass he missed for a whole week, no preparation needed since he was lubed and relaxed from the butt plug from earlier. Harry didn’t stop moaning, much less crying. Severus hit him hard and deep since his first thrust, right at his prostate. His husband screamed coming once more and Severus smiled feeling pleased with the overall scene.

He himself wouldn’t last long, he was desperate to fuck the boy this hard since he came inside his mouth earlier. Harry was breathing heavily and in the brink of passing out by the time Severus came inside him. His prostate being stimulated almost to the point of pain he squirmed, tears falling and a long moan a series of shivers indicating he was having a dry orgasm.

Harry passed out three seconds after they came together. Severus pulled off inside him, sweat over his forehead and breath heaving. He waved his wand casting a cleaning charm over them, his hands were shaking and he felt weak from holding his composure for so long. He waved his wand again summoning a blanket and covering them both up. He laid over the pillow pulling Harry’s passed out body over his chest and slept too.

By the time Harry woke up Severus was propped up over the bed reading a book. Harry sighed, and moved slowly, not lifting his head from his stomach.

‘How long did I sleep?’ Severus placed his book carefully over the bedside.

‘Two or three hours' Harry kept himself there caressing random circles over his belly.

‘What happened?’ Severus arched an eyebrow looking amused.

'You don’t remember?’

'The last thing I remember is you dripping hot wax over my back and then…' He gulped taking a few breaths 'Oh, you gave and a bloody brilliant massage'

‘You safeworded' Harry raised his head looking at him.

‘Did I?’ Severus nodded.

‘And I’m proud of you' He pulled his husband’s arm moving Harry towards his lap. He sat up over his hips looking at him a little crestfallen. ‘Harry, It’s my fault. I overdid the aphrodisiac strengthener. It worked better than I thought it would and well… I was already edging you much longer before that' He turned their positions, Harry let out an undignified yelp. Severus kissed and licked his neck over his collar, they both shivered.

'You looked so beautiful today. You have no idea how gorgeous and good you were' He stared at the green eyes who looked doubtfully at him.

‘I still didn’t finish my punishment. I’m sorry' Severus scoffed dismissing his words and smelling the remnants of sandalwood over his skin.

‘That’s true. But, this time I’ll trust you to remember the half of the punishment that you completed in order to keep your organization in check' Harry shuddered.

'Yes, sir. That clamps are evil, and that buttplug, I thought I was going to die. I’m sore _everywhere'_ Severus nodded only smiling wickedly. ‘You’re finding this funny aren’t you?’

‘Obviously. You brought it to yourself' He laid beside Harry picking up his right hand and unclasping the leather handcuff. He delayed to take them off, he looked so beautiful with them on. Harry didn’t move and allowed him to work quietly on his other wrist and ankles.

'Will you make me finish the punishment now?’ He laid back down beside him. Harry hugged his torso placing his head over his shoulders looking nervous.

'As I said, I trust that you’re not stupid to forget the punishment I gave you, even if not completely done. I can get much more creative than that and you don’t want me to warm your sore bottom again before the red hasn’t even vanished do you?’ He shook his head quietly. ‘Good. Then we rest now, fuck again later. You can finish organizing once I’m done with your ass' Harry moaned pressing his hips against him.

‘I’m feeling quite spent right now but can we do breath play later, _sir_?’ the last word was a provocative whisper in his ear.

'I'm not surprised you’re spent, you came three times in a row' Harry looked surprisingly at him and shivered.

'No wonder I can barely remember it. I just remember, well... I don’t know. Fog, and feeling touches, and scratches, there was a feeling like, really fucking good to the point it was painful. Oh, there were colours too, can orgasms be colourful?’ Severus shrugged.

‘I suppose so. I’ll think about the breath play later' His hands who were absently caressing the messy hair close to his nape moved to the collar around his neck pulling it and choking him softly, Harry smiled at him. 'You're a wicked little shit'

'You're a fucking sadist and you fucking love it' Severus hummed grabbing the book he was reading picking up where he left. ‘Can I suck you, sir?’ Severus looked from his book to his husband.

‘How about a game? If you suck me without getting much of a reaction and I manage to keep reading I get a wish fulfilled' Harry sat up over his own legs and looked at him as if he was a snake planning his attack.

‘What wish?' He said cautiously.

‘Fisting’ Harry looked as if he was a sex offender.

'Your fist will never touch the insides of my ass. I like it tight thank you very much. That bloody butt plug is enough pain for me to handle' Severus lowered down his book.

‘In the questionnaire, you didn’t mark it as a hard limit. You marked a maybe over it' Harry opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds.

‘Well, I place it as a big no now'

‘No is still not a hard limit, the hard limit is _never_. No just means it would take a lot of thinking through and adjusting. I’d never hurt you, unless intentionally, and you know it'

'That bloody butt plug is half the size of your fist and guess what? It bloody hurts'

‘It hurt only in punishments, like that one that I made you crawl with it in your ass from the door to the bed foot to lick my boots or that one that I made you hopscotch with it' Harry looked furious.

‘That last one was just pure evil' Severus laughed.

‘Is called humiliation Potter, it was quite funny. Didn’t you like hopscotch as a kid?’ He slapped his arm and let out a huff of air.

‘Try jumping around with that thing up your ass and tell me how fun it will be' Severus smiled feeling pleased to remember that scene, it had been a brilliant punishment.

He remembered it had occurred because he’d booked a restaurant table that Harry had been pestering him to go for two months. The restaurant always being too full it had quite a long waiting line. He warned Harry a month in advance that he’d booked it over a Sunday and just as _their_ Sunday arrived, Harry decided to drop by the Weasley's to play Quidditch since they were all gathered that same day. He got home late, mud all over him, and the biggest smile that dropped as soon as he saw Severus in a muggle tux, he forgot their dinner in the middle of his fun at the Weasley’s. It was only fair that Severus also made him play a game with him and so, he chose hopscotch to play.

‘No bet then. Well, then I do not authorize your mouth around my dick' Harry huffed laying down, Severus count two minutes and forty seconds of silence.

'Hypothetically speaking' He took a pause, Severus stopped reading at once placing his book back at the bedside table. It was useless trying to read when he’d been so long far away from Potter. He was a talkative mess for a few days after he came back. ‘If I allowed you to er… if we tried fisting' Severus hummed showing he was listening 'What would I get in return?’ Severus frowned. 'And please don’t say I’d get to suck your dick' Severus laughed.

‘What do you want in return?’ Harry shrugged.

‘I dunno, I already have everything I want. That’s why I’m asking you what you’d give me' Severus tried not to dwell on his words. He tried not to feel like a swooning teenager but Harry said it so calmly, so carefree. He was married to him, Severus Snape, and he already had everything he wanted. In terms of relationships, he was the one who proportioned Harry everything he desired.

‘Have I said I love you, pet?’ Harry looked almost taken aback. Severus said he loved him previously, but Harry did not hear it that often.

‘I love you too, Sev' He kissed the corner of his mouth and they both dropped the subject. Harry fell asleep not long after and so did Severus.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it. I was thinking about maybe make a series of their sessions and explorations? tell me if you'd like that.😉
> 
> Leave me Kudos! and Comments, please! I'm probably going to hell for writing 12k of dirty smut so I'd be glad If I could go with your comments warming up my heart and making me feel that it was worth it. That of course, under the hypothesis that hell exists.
> 
> I think I didn't commit any mortal sin about BDSM safe etiquette, I did the best I could based off of my experiences.
> 
> About the safewords, I really like that in canon book and movie there's all that flower symbolism when Snape makes those questions to Harry during his first Potion class on his first year. So I tried to put that in this.
> 
> ●Nightshade can symbolize danger among other stuff like death and deception, which for me fit the common "red" safeword.  
> ●Tuberose Symbolize dangerous pleasures which is fitting for the yellow safeword, since BDSM can be dangerous if not done right.  
> ●Tulips have a varied range of meanings depending of the color. Specifically, the blue one means trust, respect, tranquillity. I didn't put "blue tulip" as the safeword because is best to keep the safewords short and easy.


End file.
